1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer device, and more particularly to a sprayer device having a buffering structure to provide a slow flowing water pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical sprayer devices have been developed and comprise a rotatable head attached to a front portion of a sprayer gun body, and rotatable relative to the sprayer gun body to provide or to form various kinds of water spraying patterns.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,162 to Chih, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,792 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,228 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,343 to Guo disclose four of the typical sprayer devices also having a rotatable head attached to the front portion of the sprayer gun body, and rotatable relative to the sprayer gun body to provide or to form various kinds of water spraying patterns.
However, the typical sprayer devices have no buffering structures to provide or to form slow flowing water patterns.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer devices.